TBBT: New girl on the Block
by Chevok
Summary: It all starts with a new girl who just moved in and has caught a certain Theoretical Physicist's eye or will she just be another in the crowd? rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

April 2nd , 2013

_Dear Diary,_

_Life seems to be getting harder everyday. I live in a building with a variety of people but the ones that stick out to me are the three people on the floor below me. I live in Pasadena California. The three below me, Leonard, Sheldon and Penny, are all cool people. I'm glad I moved here to try my hand at acting even though Penny also wants to act. Actually, that's how I met Penny, we both work at the Cheesecake Factory. Now when I met Leonard and Sheldon, it was because I was doing laundry and Sheldon was down there. I was mildly surprised that I found a group of nerds that enjoy the same things as me. I talked with Sheldon for awhile until he was done with his laundry, we then said our goodbyes and he left. I always wondered about his mind but also his roommate, who I have yet to meet. I think I'll go visit Penny and see what's going on. That's it for now, until tomorrow._

_-Honoria Lucine _

I finished my diary entry as a knock came to my ears. I got up from my plush bed, the spring green comfort shifting as I pulled the ocean blue sheets away. I put my slippers on before walking out and through my small apartment. There was nothing special, it was similar to Penny's except it was decorated in different pictures of the places I've been and various shades of green and blue. I opened my door to see a soaked Penny with a concerned expression on Leonard's face and a blank one on Sheldon's. "Can I help you?" my voice spoke softly as my Native American accent was pronounced. "May we come in?" Penny spoke shivering. I nodded and opened my door wider for the trio to come in. "want anything to drink?" I learned a while ago, from Sheldon, that I should ask to see if one wanted to a beverage. "Do you have hot cocoa?" Penny spoke again as I grabbed her a towel. I smiled and nodded once again before turning to the two men in the apartment. They both shook their heads before sitting down, at least Leonard did, Sheldon had yet to find his spot.

"So if I may ask, why are you soaked to the bone Penny?" I had my backed turned away from them, my purple shirt shifting from side to side as I moved my arms while my blue shorts moved with my legs. "Well, guess what I decide to do on the roof?" her sarcasm was so prominent that even Sheldon caught onto it. "I wouldn't guess it even if I-" she cut me off as I handed her the hot beverage. "Well I decided that it would be a good idea to go star gazing, since you know that Leonard and I decided to start dating I just thought it would be nice I could get along with the guys better, and it started pouring and I had ran down to my apartment to find some towels, yeah I haven't done any yet and neither has Leonard or Sheldon!" Penny gave them the evil eye before turning back to me as I sat down in a chair next to the couch. I started to say something but she cut me off once again. "Also I decided that I wanted to get dry but I haven't done any laundry and decided to come see if I can borrow some clothes and a nice hot shower?" she finished as she turned to me with a smile.

I couldn't help but sigh at her stupidity but smile at my friend none the less. "Sure Penny, you know that you keep a spare of clothes here and I knew you would need them one day" I playfully rolled my eyes as she nodded and said thanks before leaving for the shower. "So Honoria..." Leonard began before I cut him off with a wave of my hand and a smile, "Honor, call me Honor" Leonard returned the smile as Sheldon found his spot next to me in the couch. "This will be my new spot" he smiled and I returned it as I looked at him. Something changed, at least it did with me, and it's something I couldn't describe. "How has it been working with Penny at the Cheesecake Factory?" Leonard continued as he grinned at Sheldon and me. I turned to him and shrugged. "It's okay, I really wish I could get back in school and study into Physics or Astronomy or Engineering." I seemed to have surprised them both as I smiled. I heard the water stop as I got up to make some more hot cocoa. "How come you're not in school, if you don't mind me asking Honor?" Sheldon spoke up, surprising both Leonard and me. I frowned as I turned away from him. "For one, money is an issue and two, I wouldn't be able to get a job anywhere that would let me go into one or more of those fields" my voice was quiet as my shoulders slumped.

I turned after pouring another hot cocoa in a yellow mug before sitting back down. "We can help you pay for it, it's not a problem" Sheldon spoke up again with a small smile. I returned it shocked, "Really? But I can't take your money like that. I appreciate the thought though" I smiled yet again, not my usual real smile but a fake one knowing that I won't be able to make it. I was also studying to be an actress but that's what my parents wanted me to do. Penny returned to the family room refreshed before I took a sip of my hot cocoa. "Feel better?" Leonard asked as he turned towards his girlfriend. Penny smiled and nodded before sitting next to me on my couch. "So Honor, are you thinking about going into acting?" Penny spoke softly even though everyone could hear her. I nodded but frowned which caused everyone else to frown. "Why such a sad face? I thought you loved acting?" Penny tilted her head, reminds me of a confused puppy, as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Acting is what my parents wanted me to go into, I rather go into Physics or Astronomy or Engineering." I put my head down as I heard Penny gasp in surprise. "I would have not tagged you as a nerd Honor, that's surprising" Leonard spoke up before Penny could put her foot in her mouth. I nodded before shrugging then noted the time. "I have an audition at nine tomorrow morning, I must get to bed. Have a good night everyone" I waved as they let themselves out. I sighed before walking to my room only to be interrupted by a knock. Knock,"Honor", knock"Honor", knock "Honor" I was confused on who that could be until I opened the door to see Sheldon.

"Yes Sheldon?" I asked politely even though I was tired as hell. "I know I'm not good at listening to people or keeping criticism to myself but I would like to watch you audition if I may?" I was surprised by his question before nodding. "Okay, you said you need to be there at nine then we must leave at least thirty minutes early to get there on time." I nodded before smiling as he bid me goodnight and good luck. What I didn't know was that Leonard and Penny were in the stairwell hearing our conversation.

Sheldon's POV

I woke up at my normal time to get ready before heading upstairs to Honor's apartment. It was 8 in the morning when I arrived up there. I did my usual knock and on the second time she opened up with a smile. "Good morning Honor" I smiled as she let me in. "Good morning Sheldon" I felt my heart skip a beat, something that has never done before. I didn't like and thought of every possible reason as to why it would do that. I guess I'll question Leonard and Penny when I get back with Honor. When we left, Honor was nervous. I could tell and I'm not one to catch onto things like that. We arrived at the building where her auditions were being held. I didn't realize was that one of the judges was someone I worked with. I smiled at the person as they also let me in to watch. Honor smiled as I wished her good luck. She smiled with a thanks before going up on stage. I didn't realize that I was going to be blown away.

Honor's POV

I was nervous when I went up on stage but relaxed slightly as I saw Sheldon smile. My heart skipped a beat again, there has to be some explanation for it, guess I'll talk to Leonard and Penny later. I was auditioning for a spot in a musical as a side character. I saw the surprised look on Sheldon's face as I sang the part of the side character and the main character. Once I was finished, I had a standing ovation. I blushed before the judges told me I got the part of the main character. My eyes widened and my smile grew brighter. I shook their hand and thanked each one of them. "Now do you work another job? If so you might need to have them put you on leave" one of the judges spoke as he gave me information on where to meet and the times. He gave me a packet of lines and another packet of things to know. I nodded gratefully as my acting began at ten am the next morning.

I walked over to Sheldon as he had this surprised expression gracing his features. I smiled as he got up and returned the smile. We walked out and left for home. I was telling him about everything that was needed and that I might not be able to see them as often as I liked. He nodded, a blank expression settled in his eyes. We fell silent and that's how the return home lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

April 4th, 2013

_Dear Diary,_

_So I got the part as the main character in a play, even though I tried out for only the side character. Penny had shown up with Leonard and Sheldon yesterday to talk. I noticed when Leonard looked at Penny, it was one full of dedication to her while Sheldon...he had this look cross his features, confusion or even wonder, and I have yet to figure out why. I guess I will later on. Now I must be off, I have to read over my lines and get ready for the play._

_Honoria Lucine_

I closed my dairy and grabbed my lines to read over. I just received the part yesterday but something inside doesn't feel right and I don't like it. I shook my head before trying to concentrate on my lines. I tried for twenty minutes before giving up and heading down to see if Penny was home. I went to knock on the door but heard three voices,Penny, Leonard and...Sheldon? 'What in the world could he want with Penny?' my thoughts were cut off as I heard them rustling around and footsteps heading towards the door. I jumped and ran up the stairs until I passed the landing, just because I didn't want to be seen didn't mean that I wasn't curious. What I heard though, I was not prepared for.

Penny's POV

"Sheldon! Just do what we told you!" I glared at the man in front of me. Leonard sighed and rubbed his eyes before putting a hand on my shoulder. "it's no use in yelling at him, he's not going to do it" Leonard spoke turning towards me. I turned towards Leonard and glared as he took Sheldon's side. Sheldon decided to come to me for relationship advice. I didn't want to do it but I'm kind of glad he came to me because he's really bad at these kind of things. "Sheldon, do as we say and I'll talk to Honor" I sighed as Sheldon nodded and left with one final question as he stood outside my door. " What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Sheldon looked so confused it reminded me of a puppy...a very strange puppy. I promised him that everything will work out and that he doesn't have anything to worry about. What no one else noticed, besides me, was that Honor just ran up to the next floor and I'm surprised that she remained hidden instead of confronting the issue.

Sheldon left to go into their place as I walked up the stairs until I was on the landing. I looked down at a sheepish Honor as she looked up at me with a nervous smile. "How much did you hear?" I asked her with my hands on my hips. She had this guilty expression as she looked down. She mumbled something and I asked her again. She looked up before speaking a little louder, "Since Sheldon walked out and he asked that question..." her voice trailed as I pulled her down the stairs and into my apartment. I shoved Leonard out promising that he would be rewarded later and shut my door. I turned back to Honor as she sat down in Sheldon's seat. I don't know why but I smiled because I knew that she didn't know that was Sheldon's spot.

Honoria's POV

I sat down in a spot that felt right to sit it. I sighed as I looked at Penny as she sat down on her blue couch. "So Honor, what brings you here?" she grinned, of course she knew, when didn't she? "Penny you know why I'm here" I sighed again as I looked at her as she nodded with a grin. "Yes but I want you to say it so I'm a 100% sure" she smiled innocently and I glared. I'm not one for sappy, happy times but this once, Penny could just come out and say it. "fine, I'm having problems for my feelings for Sheldon and I can't seem to shake them...happy?" I glared at her as she nodded with enthusiasm. "Well now Honor, what kind of feelings are these?" she was playing that innocent card again, the one that got her out of trouble with the boss man at work and information out of me. I folded my arms across my chest and sighed knowing that there was no way I was getting out of telling her. "Well, it started with the skipping of the beat in the heart...but that could be explained by a number of things! One of them could be-" she cut me off as I started to babble. "Honor, has your palms been sweaty or butterflies in your stomach?" Penny asked with a knowing glint in her eyes but an innocent smile. I thought back on it, I don't remember exactly. "maybe, I don't remember exactly" I quickly threw up the lie. Of course I have, even if I never mentioned it.

Penny had a thoughtful expression grace her features. She moved her blonde hair to her back as a piece fell over her shoulder. I knew that looked, Penny was coming up with a plan. I knew I should high-tail it out of there and hide in my apartment until hell freezes over but I couldn't bolt now, her hands were gripping both of my wrists. I winced as the pressure she applied to my tan skin as I stared at her with my dark, almond shaped eyes. "Honor, you're going to march over there and tell him how you feel" when Penny was determined...she was determined. I stuttered out an excuse, or at least tried before I was pulled out of my chair and out the door. Penny started bang on Leonard and Sheldon's apartment door as her grip on my left wrist never wavered. I started to panic, what if he didn't feel the same way? What if-, my thought's were cut off as Leonard opened the door. Penny dragged me in the room as she pushed Leonard aside, much to his displeasure.

"Emergency Leonard, I'll repay you later" she didn't turn to look at her boyfriend but I did with a pleading expression. At that moment in time, Leonard knew what Penny was doing and put an innocent act on. I saw two other guys sitting on the couch with Sheldon. I think their names were Raj and Howard. "Sheldon, Honor has something to tell you" Penny shoved me forward into Sheldon's lap which I quickly got out of. "Um..Sheldon...I..um..." I stuttered knowing that I had a blood red blush on my face. "Are you okay Honor? You're all red, are you running a fever?" Sheldon spoke with concern which surprised everyone. He felt my forehead, again to everyone's surprise, and marked it down in a notebook. "Maybe you should lie down, Howard, Raj, more over so she can lay down. Both of the two mentioned moved, shocked that Sheldon showed compassion towards another, especially a girl. Sheldon sat down, pulling me with him and pull my head into his lap. Everyone was confused by this and didn't know how to react. "Well, what do you guys want? I know we're having video game night but my friend needs me so shoo" Sheldon spoke as he rubbed my hair and turned the TV over to some cooking show that I had liked. How he knew that was beyond me. What cracked my heart a little was the fact that Sheldon used the word friend instead of someone he likes. Penny was the first one out of shock and glared at Sheldon. "Sheldon! I swear, that's not what she-" Sheldon cut Penny off with a glared and a shooing motion as I looked at her. I gave her a pleading look as she sighed and left pulling Leonard with her. "Well, we're off. Come on Raj, that new movie is playing at the theater." Howard pulled Raj out the door and before anything else was said, I fell asleep to the gentle sounds of the TV and Sheldon brushing the hair out of my face.

Sheldon's POV

I knew what Honor was going to say, she only liked me as a friend. I decided to see how I could look at her and make her break down but I knew that was pointless, I wasn't very good at that sort of thing. So I decided to take care of her and see where it would go. I didn't take into account the fact that I might be getting protective of her, it's normal protocol when one person likes another, it's human nature, at least that's what I'm told. I looked down at Honor as she slept with her head in my lap facing towards the TV. I somehow figured out that she liked this channel, I guess from the fact that he apartment is right above ours, and that stroking her hair would get her to fall asleep. At least not I can look at her without her being a little scared. My eyes widened at that thought, I just sounded like Wolowitz. I continued to watch the channel as my own eyes started to drop and I nodded off, my hair resting gently on top of Honor's hair. I didn't care at the moment if anyone saw us, I felt a little bit of happiness in my chest.

* * *

Hello all, I hope you're enjoying the story. I promise that this isn't the end and that I have more chapters coming. I'm hitting a minor block with the scenes, ideas would be helpful. I hope to get another chapter up before Sunday, April 7th.

Have a good day!

-Chevok


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the series. I don't own TBBT or any other company's that are mentioned in this story. Happy reading :)

* * *

April 5th, 2013

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I can deal with this whole thing. I mean, every time I'm around Sheldon, I get the butterflies and my heart flutters. I don't know what to do, I mean...i don't know. The science behind this is very straight forward but what if he doesn't feel the same? Am I over thinking this? I just don't want to put our friendship into hell. I think I'll just ask him straight up. He did help me get some good rest when my head was in his lap. Gah! I hate this confusing crap. I just wish he would come out and say what he feels. I don't know. There's a party at the comic book store that he wants me to go to. I told him yes that i'd go but i'm kind of scared now. What if he doesn't want me there after a while? I think i'm over thinking this. I'll stop rambling. There's the door anyways. _

_Honoria Lucine_

There was a knock on the door as I smoothed out my blue shirt, the one with a slight plunging neckline and lace around the bust and sleeves. My black, form fitting jeans and black flats swayed when I moved. I opened my door as I looked up at Sheldon. I smiled and he smiled in returned as Leonard and Penny cleared their throats. Sheldon moved aside as Penny gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, only loud enough for me to hear, "You look great, I bet Sheldon won't be able to keep his hands off you. At least because it's mainly guys there" she let go with me blushing a bright red. "Shall we go then?" Leonard asked as he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded, locking the door after I grabbed my purse. Leonard and Sheldon were talking in the front seat as Penny and I chatted in the back.

We arrived at the comic book store all too fast, in my opinion. Leonard parked and everyone got out, Leonard putting his arm around Penny and Sheldon walking close by me. When we entered, it was kind of creepy...every guy was staring. I was not the only one they were staring at, they also stared at Penny. She rolled her eyes as I noticed Penny moved his arm and wrapped hers around his. I smiled at everyone nervously before moving closer to Sheldon. A guy came up to us, his short brown hair and brown eyes were nervous. "Hi, I'm Stuart" he didn't seem confident as he shook my hand. "Honoria, nice to meet you Stuart" I was polite as I could and before I knew it, Sheldon had his arm around my waist. I turned to look up at him but noticed he looked at Stuart with a glare. Stuart noticed this and made an excuse to get away.

Howard and Raj came up to us with grins and smiles. "Hey guys! What's up?" I noticed the beer in Raj's hand. I smiled as Howard kissed my hand and Raj gave me a hug. I heard a small growl come from Sheldon's throat as the other four grinned. "Honor and I are going to get some drinks, we'll be back" Penny dragged me away from Sheldon before his arm could tighten around my waist. We arrived at the table, it was towards the back of the store, and she grinned at me. "So, how do you like Sheldon's attention Honor?" Penny grinned as she tried to decide what beer she wanted. I looked as well before answering her with a small smile. "I enjoy it but did you hear him growl at Raj? And glare at Howard?" I turned to look at her before deciding to not drink a lot and grabbed a Smirnoff ice. She turned towards me then a quick glance at the guys then back at me. "Yes I did and currently Sheldon's staring to make sure I don't abduct you and take you to my secret lair" she laughed evilly, at least it was quiet, before texting someone something, probably Leonard about the sex that they'll have tonight, and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. I looked at her confused before seeing her mouth 'play along'. I shrugged as she pulled me over to the guys. Sheldon looked confused as did Raj and Howard. "Hi guys, what's up?" she didn't let go of my hand and it was kind of making me uncomfortable, not that I showed it.

"Hi guys...what's going on?" Howard pointed to our joined hands and the three beers in her other hand, one opened. "Oh, ya know, having my girlfriend Honor with me. Leonard and I decided to have a threesome. I decided to pull Honor into it" what I didn't expect is for her to kiss me. I saw Sheldon flinch slightly before pulling me away. "No, she will not" He put his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. "Well Sheldon, I didn't know that you felt that way about little Honoria here." Penny smiled mischievously and finally Howard and Raj caught on. "Yeah Sheldon, if she means so much to you, why not ask her out" Howard tempted him as Sheldon pulled me closer, my back to his chest. I wish it was the other way so I can see his expression. At that moment in time, another girl walked in. I didn't know who she was but I didn't like her. The way she looked at Sheldon made me protective and Sheldon and I aren't even together. "Hello everyone, hello Sheldon" She Sheldon's name with a 'seductive' voice. "Hello Amy, what brings you to the comic book store?" Sheldon questioned as he was looking at her with a confused expression. I turned to Penny wondering who she is before Amy spoke. "Why Sheldon, why haven't you introduced your friend and me?" She glared at me and I returned it before turning in Sheldon's arms and wrapping them around his waist. "Well, that's because you and I broke off and stopped speaking" Sheldon moved his arms to around my waist. Amy glared at me once more and I returned it before snuggling closer to Sheldon.

"Well Sheldon, I want you back and I know nothing will stand in my way, not even your little slut" Amy crossed a line with Penny as she stepped in between. "Hold on a second Amy, you can't call my _best_ friend that!" Penny was not happy and it was kind of scary as she stood in front of me and Sheldon. Amy's expression turned cold before turning back towards me. "Be happy while you have him slut. Soon, he will be mine" I glared at Amy's back as she left the comic book store. Everything had fallen silent when the little Amy incident happened. Stuart came up to ask if everything was alright. "It was Stuart, thanks for inviting us but it's getting late and I know Honor has some lines for a play to go over" Leonard made a quick excuse and we all left.

We returned home with Howard and Raj in tow. I smiled as I sat beside Sheldon on the couch in their apartment. He put his arm around my shoulder before glaring at the TV set. "So..when did this happen?" Howard pointed towards Sheldon's arm around my shoulder. I turned and looked up at him confused. Sheldon turned towards Howard before looking at me. "Honor, will you be my girlfriend?" I blinked as he smiled gently at me. I returned it before giving him a kiss on the cheek nodding. "Now" Sheldon answered Howard before flipping the channels over. "Oh wow, guess it would be a good time to tell you guys that Bernadette and I broke it off and Raj and I are together." Howard looked form the two couples to Raj and back. All four of us had wide eyes as Raj put his arms around Howard's waist. I blinked before smiling then hugged the two, much to Sheldon's displeasure. "That's great guys! Penny I will take my money now" I grinned as I held out my hand for my fifty dollars. She glared playfully at Raj and Howard before handing me a fifty dollar bill.

The four guys in the apartment looked at us as if we both had morphed together and grown two more heads. I rolled my eyes as Sheldon put his arm around my shoulders once more. "When did you two make a bet?" Leonard asked as he looked between Penny and me. I grinned at Penny before answering the confused physicist. "Oh when I first met the two, I knew something was going to happen. Just because I haven't finished school doesn't mean I don't see the signs" I grinned at him before Penny nodded. "Well now that that's over with, let's play Halo" Sheldon spoke before getting up and moved towards the TV. "Honor and I will head over to my apartment. We'll leave you to your game" Penny and I left and headed over to her apartment. "Want to scare the crap out of Sheldon?" Penny grinned before dragging me up to my apartment. I rolled my eyes before opening my door. I opened it and let her in before closing it. "So how are you and Leonard?" I asked her as she raided my fridge. "Good good, he was kind of protective at the comic book store but other than that, coitus has been good" she couldn't help but add that detail, I just knew it. She pulled two beers from the fridge and tossed one to me. I opened it and took a drink. "So how is the Sheldon front, I know you two just got together but what do you think about it?" She asked me with a smile on her face as she sat down on my couch. I smiled at her before taking another drink.

Sheldon's POV

We started up Halo night before anything else could happen (Howard and Raj picking at me for example). I felt something off and I couldn't pin point it. I know I didn't hear Penny's door shut and I heard running up the stairs, they must have gone to Honor's apartment, I thought to myself as I tried to focus on the game but I couldn't. Howard started to get mad when we started losing to Raj and Leonard. I paused it, something I didn't realize that I had done, and turned my head towards the door as if suddenly Honor will appear with Penny. I tilted my head slightly as I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Everyone turned to look at me and Leonard recognized the look on my face, fear and curiosity with a hint of anger/ I got up as I heard squealing and ran upstairs with the guys in tow. What I didn't expect to find was about to be presented when I saw that Honor's door hanging off it's hinges.

* * *

R and R would be nice. will have the next installment soon! adios


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I actually do like Amy in the series, believe it or not, but i'm not a fan of others mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

April 7th, 2013

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was interesting, for one, I met a jealous bitch who wanted Sheldon back and seemed like she would do anything for it. Penny warned me about her earlier that day, before the party, never expected that to happen. Penny wants to talk about Sheldon and exactly what is going on, she's so nosy but I love her to death anyways. She told me that this Amy character had some other friends that she said to steer clear of because of their issues. I don't know what Amy's problem is but come hell or high water, she won't be getting Sheldon back._

_Honoria Lucine_

Honoria's POV

"Well Penny, it feels nice. I just want to know what Amy's deal is, was she the one who broke it off with him or was it the other way around?" I titled my head curiously. Penny opened her mouth but before she could get a word out, the door busted open. We both blinked and jumped out of the way as it came off it's hinges. "Priya? Kurt? What the hell?" Penny glared at the two. The two mentioned, who I've never met, grinned evilly before Kurt came at us. I shoved Penny out of the way before jumping out the way myself. Priya came up from behind and knocked me down and into the small desk behind my couch. Kurt had Penny pulled back as Priya and I exchanged punches. Everyone heard the guys, at least I hope so, running up the stares. Priya gave me a punch in the gut and a knee to the face before her and Kurt sprinted out and to the rooftop.

The guys arrived, Sheldon in front, as I tried to catch my breath as I was on my hands and fore arms. Penny was knelt down beside me when they arrived. "Honor!" Sheldon ran over to me as he helped me sit up and against the back of the couch. I coughed and felt a pain in my side, must have broken a rib or two. I hissed in pain as Sheldon carefully touched my side. "Learn your less yet bitch?" I turned my head carefully towards the door. Of course, Amy stood there with a smirk on her face as she leaned against the door frame. "Fuck...off..." I hissed at her before she smirked and left as she did the whole 'mark my words' cliché again. I leaned my head against the back of the couch before hissing again as pain flared up . "We need to get you to a hospital Honor" Sheldon spoke softly has he tried to make mental note of the damage. "It hurts too much to move" I muttered as Sheldon gripped my hand. "I know Honor but we have to get you fixed up, you have several broke ribs and possible concussion" everyone again, looked at Sheldon surprised as he never has been this affectionate with anyone. I smiled painfully at him before nodding. I attempted to get up but only got to my knees before I started panting. I finally got up and we headed out the door.

"Remind me to call the land lord and the police when we get back" I whispered as I hand my arms around my torso and gripped the center consul with my other hand. Penny was driving with me in front and Leonard and Sheldon in the back. Sheldon glared at the thought but went with it anyways. We arrived at the hospital sooner than I thought. Sheldon and Leonard helped me through the doors as we went up to the desk. "Excuse me" Sheldon spoke as I tried to catch my breath. I didn't have a high pain tolerance at all. "How may I help you sir?" the nurse at the desk asked before looking at me. "We need to get a doctor here right away, my friend has several broken ribs an a possible concussion." Sheldon looked at the woman who turned to look at me before making a call for a gurney. "Fill this out and we'll ease her onto a gurney." the nurse spoke as she handed a clipboard to Sheldon as the gurney arrived. "May I please come back there with you? I'd like to stay with my girlfriend" Sheldon looked at her with an expression 'don't you dare tell me no lady'. She sighed, "As long as you don't get in the way but I'm guessing those are your friend and they can't come back yet." She spoke as they got me onto the gurney and did the usual blood pressure and temperature. Sheldon held my hand the whole way with the clipboard in the other.

Penny's POV

I glared at the floor as they took Honor back and Sheldon went with her. "Penny, what exactly happened?" Leonard came over and sat next to me with his arm around my shoulders. "We were talking and suddenly Kurt smashes the door in and Priya went after Honor. Amy's taking this way too far Leonard. I didn't realize she was the jealous type. Don't get me started on Priya." I turned towards Raj who had a look of disbelief as he and Howard listened in as well. "I'm sorry Raj, but your sister was the one who went after her and didn't stop until she heard you guys running up the stairs. I'm guessing her and Kurt made a beeline for the roof since it's one of the easier ways down the building" Penny looked back down to the floor and glared. "Penny, it isn't your fault, who knew Amy was all nuts for Sheldon?" Howard put a hand on Penny's shoulder in comfort before Raj nodded sadly. "I just hope Honor's okay" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Raj's POV

I can't believe what I'm hearing, my own sister went after a friend of mine. I'm going to talk to her about this and if she sides with Amy Farrah Fowler...there will be hell to pay. I'm pretty sure this will go to court and I will testify against my sister. What she did was wrong and she should pay for it. I turned to Howard and whispered in his ear to relay to Penny. "Raj's is right Penny, Honor will be okay and we should take this to court." Howard spoke on my behalf since I still can't talk to women without being drunk. I turned my head as I heard of anyone who was with Honoria Lucine to follow him. We all jumped up and headed over to the doctor before we headed to Honor's room.

Honoria's POV

When my friends arrived, the doctor decided to give the news. "Well, I looked over your charts and unfortunately it was just a fracture in your left side, second and third rib and there is nothing we can do for it except to give advice to take at least three ibuprofen a day until you can feel the pain stopping. We can't tap it because if could cause pneumonia and we can't afford that." the doctor spoke as he looked at my shocked expression. "Ribs are held tightly in place by different tissues, like ribs you would eat, so it'll heal on it's own. Luckily, you won't need any surgery" the doctor put my chart down at the end before checking the back on my head once more, wrote something down on the chart and then left without another word. I turned my head back to my friends as Sheldon looked at my chart. "It says that you did have a concussion but it was very minor and nothing more is said about it." I notice the glare he gave the board before setting it back in its original place. I sighed before gasping at the pain in my side. A nurse came in a moment later with a genuine smile on her face.

"Well Honoria, you can return home. The doctor thinks that if the concussion gets worse, to come back and see him. There will be headaches and you can't lift a lot on your own, maybe 20 lbs or so. Other than that, he wrote you a note for your work in case you need it." she smiled and handed me the note then my clothes. I returned the grateful smile and waited until she removed the IV's from my arms and left. I got up, with Sheldon's help, and slowly walked to the bathroom to change. This is worse than being in a play with the worst actors on the planet, I thought to myself as I changed and opened the door. I smiled at everyone as we left, me walking slowly with Sheldon's arm around my waist. The driving arrangements were as same as before except I was in the backseat with Sheldon and Leonard was up in the front with Penny. "I swear, Amy and Priya and Kurt will pay for this" Penny glared at the car in front of her as we arrived home. We slowly walked up the stairs, Raj and Howard behind us and went into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.

"Honor, do you want to stay with us tonight?" Sheldon offered with a smile. I returned it and nodded gently as my head protested against the movement. "You can stay in my room, even though no one goes into my room, you're the exception. You must shower first and extensively brush you teeth before entering though" Sheldon spoke as he walked to his room to retrieve extra blankets for him to sleep with. "I'm very surprised that you're letting someone in your room Sheldon, what's next...coitus?" Howard poked fun at Sheldon. I blushed as Sheldon shrugged his shoulder and sat back in his spot. "Does anyone want anything to eat? I'll go run and get it if anyone wants anything." Leonard spoke up as he looked around the room. Everyone's stomach growled as they all grinned at the others. I chuckled before wincing at the pain. "Soft foods would be best for Honor so maybe rice?" Sheldon spoke up after he saw me wince. Leonard nodded and Penny offered to go with him to retrieve said food. Sheldon pulled me closer as Raj and Howard smiled at each other. This will be one interesting story if it were to ever leak out on a random website.

When Penny and Leonard arrived with the food, we ate and chatted about nothing in particular and before I or anyone else knew it, we all headed to our respectful places and it was just Sheldon and me in the room. I had moved to the arm chair when Leonard went to bed. "Sheldon?" I whispered softly as I was trying to think of how I was going to say what I was about to say. "Yeah Honor?" he turned towards me and before I knew what happened, I got up and kissed him. When I pulled away, Sheldon was shocked as well as curious but he went in for another kiss. "Will you please sleep with me tonight?" I whispered as I looked up at him with pleading brown eyes. He smiled and nodded before he gave the same instructions as earlier. I nodded and what I didn't realize is that Leonard heard what I said and didn't understand what I truly meant but he texted Penny none the less.


	5. Chapter 5

April 8th, 2013

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, yesterday was interesting. First, I was punched and thrown around like a rag dog, it seemed, by this chick Priya (I think that's her name) and this guy name Kurt (Again, I think that's his name) and I end up with fractured ribs and a concussion. I wonder if there will be anything more painful today. Oh and last night was wonderful, I won't go into details but...Sheldon was brilliant! Shit, Sheldon's waking up, got to go!_

_Honoria Lucine_

I put my diary away as Sheldon woke up. He rolled to his side to stare at my book as I placed it under his...my pillow. "What was that Honor?" he asked as he tried to get the sleep out of his eyes. I smiled at him before leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Just my diary, nothing important" I smiled as I got out of bed. My over sized red t-shirt and black shorts moved with me as I walked over to the door. "What's for breakfast today?" I asked as Sheldon also got out of bed and went about his morning routine. "Well, probably cereal today" he replied as Leonard saw us both leave Sheldon's room. He looked at us like we just had sex...maybe we did...maybe we didn't, and went back to texting a mystery person. I yawned as I walked out into the living room to see Penny, Howard and Raj. My eye twitched as Sheldon walked out right behind me.

"What's up guys?" I tilted my head slightly as Sheldon went to make us some cereal. Penny grinned and pulled me over as Raj and Howard went over to Sheldon. "So, want to say that something interesting happened last night?" Penny had that sly grin that always unnerved me. I turned away from her a little as she backed me up and against the door. "Nothing happened last night" I tried to move away but obviously that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. Penny raised her eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips. "Come on, spill"

Sheldon's POV

Howard and Raj came over to me as I made my cereal. "Can I help you?" I turned to them as I saw Penny corner Honor. I wasn't happy to say the least. "Anything happen between you and Honor last night? Maybe...coitus?" Howard wiggled his eyebrows and Raj grinned. I rolled my eyes and went back to my cereal. "No nothing happened" I replied as I put the cereal box away. i grabbed a different cereal box, Honor's favorite, and poured her bowl. "Are you sure, Leonard heard moaning from your room last night and I know Honor slept in your room last night." I turned to look at him as if he had grown three extra heads and a tail. " again, Howard, nothing happened. She doesn't like sleeping alone, it''s normal." I spoke before turning away and called out to Honor to get her breakfast. I saw her sigh in silent thanks before getting away from Penny and grabbing her cereal and headed over to the couch. I followed her as she sat next to my spot before I sat down next to her.

"Come on guys, something had to have happened! Why won't you tell us?" Penny exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air to emphasize her point. Honor and I both rolled our eyes at her before I switched on the TV. "Nothing happened Penny. Now will you stop asking?!" I  
glared at her as I ate a bite of my cereal. Leonard came into the room, ready for work as he eyed Honor and me. "Honor, Sheldon, did you enjoy your night together?" I turned and glared at Leonard. This was not the end of this conversation and Honor and I both knew it.

Honor's POV

I grinned suddenly and whispered in Sheldon's ear a plan to give them the satisfaction they want. He turned to me and gave me a creepy look before nodding with a shrug of his shoulders and smiled. I sighed dramatically as I set down my cereal on the coffee table. "Fine! You win! We engaged in coitus last night" I sighed as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulder. Everyone, minus Sheldon and me, tried to speak over the others who also tried to speak. Finally, before answering any questions, they stopped. "Let's start with Penny, since she was the one who squealed my ear off." I glared at the Nebraskan blonde before she jumped up and down in her seat. "Okay-" "one question then the next person" I cut her off as I knew that she was going to ask more than one. "Okay, How was it?" she asked me with a smirk, I returned it before placing my hand close to Sheldon's crotch. "Great, never knew Sheldon had so much stamina and passion. I do say, I wouldn't mind it again" I turned to him and grinned as he stopped my hand from traveling any further with his own. "Next is Howard" I turned to the skinny jean clad man. "What brought it about?" I could tell he was jumping in his seat as I turned to let Sheldon answer. "well, Honor wanted me to lay with her and I just had the sudden urge to kiss her and it went from there" Sheldon smiled as me as he moved his hand to my upper thigh.

"Raj?" I turned to the Indian as he whispered in Howard's ear. "He asks who had bottom and who had top" Raj nodded and grinned. I turned to Sheldon and kissed his cheek, I knew how hard it was for him to lie. "Well, it depended what position we were in. I do have to say, doggy style would have to be my favorite but I believe yours would have been cow girl" I grinned at Raj then at Sheldon. Sheldon rolled his eyes as he kissed my cheek. I turned to Leonard as he grinned at us. "When's the next time you're going to do it?" his question was innocent but with so much behind it that it was ridiculous. I grinned at Sheldon before whispering in his ear making him go blood red with blush. I turned back to Leonard as I grinned, "Maybe after we get done talking with you guys or maybe tonight, we haven't decided yet" Sheldon nodded as I turned to Leonard. This shut everyone up as Leonard turned to leave. "By the way, I won't be at work today Penny and I doubt Sheldon will be at work today Leonard" I grinned as Leonard went to get ready for work and Howard and Raj left with Penny gaping at us before she,too, turned and left.

I grinned at Sheldon as he sighed in relief, glad everyone was off their backs. "So, Honor, do you want to have coitus once Leonard leaves?" Sheldon asked me so innocently that I couldn't help but smile. "Sure, why not?" I kissed his cheek as Leonard came out and left without another word as he kept his head down. I grinned as I dragged Sheldon to his room. We shut his door and fell to the bed kissing after everything was sanitized. We continued kissing and soon clothes were thrown everywhere and moans were coming from both of our mouths.

~~~Several hours later~~~

Leonard came home to see Sheldon walking out of the bathroom with me behind him. I grinned as I wrapped my arms around Sheldon from behind. Sheldon smiled as he pulled me around to his side by his arm. Leonard looked at both of us before heading to the fridge for something to drink. "Did you have shower sex?" Leonard asked as he shut the fridge door and took a sip of his water. Sheldon looked from him to me then back to Leonard before I grinned and nodded. "Did you clean everything spotless?" Leonard asked again as he had walked over to the arm chair. This time, Sheldon nodded as he and I went over to make something to eat. "How was the actual sex then?" Leonard grinned at us, he knew we didn't have sex the first time we talked about it...sneaky bastard. "you would never guess...unless you had intercourse with my girlfriend" Sheldon spoke as he made both of us a sandwich. I looked from Sheldon to Leonard then back as I kissed Sheldon's cheek and went to sit down on the couch.

"Sheldon...is she really that good in bed? I'd like to compare foot notes" Leonard grinned as he looked from me to Sheldon. I glared at the small man before looking at Sheldon with an eyebrow raised. Sheldon shrugged as he replied with a sure. I rolled my eyes as I got up from my spot, fine if he wanted to compare, I talk to Penny. "Well, in that case, I'll go see how Penny and my apartment are coming along" I got up and walked out the door, shutting it gently behind me. I knocked on Penny's door and waited. It wouldn't be long until she opened it up and I nodded upstairs to my apartment. She grinned, what's with everyone grinning lately? She followed me up the stairs and we started to clean my apartment as the door had already been fixed. "So the boys are comparing foot notes on our sex lives, want to do the same and then critique it in front of their faces?" I smirked and she returned it as we began to compare.

* * *

Hello everyone! Tell me what you think of the story so far, I love receiving reviews and rating. the next chapter should be out soon. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to remind that I own nothing of this story, TBBT goes to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady and their awesome team. Enjoy!

* * *

April 9th, 2013

_Dear Diary,_

_So yesterday, Sheldon and I had sex. It was absolutely wonderful. I never knew Sheldon could be passionate. Despite being afraid of germs and wanting to be sanitary, he was great in bed. I wouldn't mind having sex with him again to be honest. It's weird, Amy and her 'posse' haven't seem to want to come around. I bet something will happen soon, I just have that gut feeling. Anyways, I have my play today and Sheldon and the gang is going to come and watch. I'm nervous as all hell. I have to get ready._

_Honoria Lucine_

Penny and I headed back down to the boys. I opened the door and grinned at them. "So, you guys done comparing because we have a few notes ourselves" Penny spoke as she smirked at them. "Well...um...both of you are great in bed?" Leonard and Sheldon both looked at each other before turning back to us. Penny and I rolled our eyes before sitting down. "Penny, I don't know about you but Sheldon is a great kisser and he knows how to leave hickies" I grinned as I turned to her innocently. She nodded as she turned towards Leonard then looked at me also with an innocent act. "Leonard's the same way, he knows how to eat out a girl too. Did Sheldon ever do that?" She asked me as I nodded. "He's good for someone who's never had sex before. I never knew how passionate he was. I couldn't believe it. The only thing that I would change is the foreplay, he needs to drag it on a little more but what can you do with impatient men?" I smirked at her then shrugged my shoulders with an nonchalant expression. "I only have one complaint, Leonard drags it on a little too long and when he doesn't, it's straight to sex. It's either a lot or none for me" Penny rolled her eyes. The boys turned and looked at each other before commenting. "Well you should see yourself when I drag it on too long, you yawn and don't even cum when I do!" Leonard exclaimed before grumbling under his breath.

"When I don't drag it out, it's because you're extremely beautiful and I can't help it, I want you then and there" Sheldon shrugged and smiled at me. I returned it before he brought up another point. "If I'm not mistake Honor, it's you who can be impairment, not me, at least sometimes when we have foreplay. But then you grow tired and we then we don't engage in coitus" Sheldon gave me a look that said 'you know I'm right'. I gave him a look before getting up and dragging him to our room. I called out to Penny and Leonard, "It's going to get noisy, suggest you go over to Penny's" Sheldon and I went into his room and locked the door, after putting a tie around the handle.

~~~Few days later~~~

It was the day of my Showcase and I was nervous. I seemed to be prepared but I'm so nervous that I might screw up. Sheldon and the gang came over to seem me not a couple minutes again as I got ready. They had called me and added to the play, not my lines, but the play in general so now I have to get there two hours earlier to go over the part that was added. I sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day and we finally left. Leonard drove us with Raj and Howard taking Raj's car. I fidgeted in the back with Sheldon holding my hand and whispering encouraging words in my ear to try to calm me.

We arrived at the building and walked in. The same judges were there so they let the gang in without a problem. The director went over the part with me as I acted it out. I had a minor mishap as I took the wrong step and fell on my ass. I sighed as I got back up again and finally got it right. I smiled at the director and he returned it before the rest of the cast showed up. We went through the play and then it was show time. The lights went down and we got into our respectful places.

~~About an Hour and Half later~~

The cast bowed and the lights went down once more before the house lights came on. I went back stage to get changed into my original clothes and walked out to meet the gang. Somehow Sheldon managed to sneak a boutique of roses pass me or that he or someone else, left without me knowing. I smiled as he and the others congratulated me. Sheldon kissed me cheek as he handed me the roses. I returned the favor and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So who's up for celebrating?" Penny asked as she grinned at everyone. The director came up to me as we were getting ready to leave. "Honoria, how would you like a place in a TV sitcom?" he asked me with a smile. My eyes widened as I looked at my friends. They smiled and nodded before I turned back to the director and nodded. "We start auditions soon, the same board as this one, so we'll need to try you out for the parts. Plus we need a side character, a person who will play your character's friend" I grinned and turned to Penny before nodding at her. "I know someone who will be interested, considering she's already my best friend to begin with" I smiled at the director. He returned it before waving goodbye and left.

Once we stepped outside of the building, Penny squealed. "Really?! I hope I get the part with you Honor, that would be so awesome!" Penny squealed again as I smiled and laughed. "Yes that would be awesome, I do have a feeling you will get it too." I smiled at her as she linked arms with me and pulled me forward and out of Sheldon's grasp. Sheldon did not like that but he let it go, he knew I was glowing with happiness. The others smiled as Penny pulled me towards the car with the others in tow.

We arrived at the restaurant and ordered a round of drinks. Of course Sheldon didn't drink and neither did Leonard, he knew he was driving. Penny and I had a Sex on the Beach while Raj and Howard ordered a grasshopper and a Sex on the Beach as well. It wouldn't be long until all of us, minus Leonard and Sheldon, were shit faced and making a fool of ourselves. We didn't care until the one person I despise showed up...Amy Farrah Fowler.

I glared at her as I hugged Sheldon's arm before he put it around my shoulders. I snuggled up to his side, my glare never leaving Amy's face. "What do you want Amy?" Sheldon asked as he turned to take a drink of his water. I grabbed it before he could, I knew Amy did something to it. She smirked at me, she knew that I knew that she did something to his drink. He turned towards me and tilted his head. I sobered up some before I spoke again. "Can you please try not to drug my boyfriend, thanks" I glared at her as did everyone else. "Smart girl...at least for someone who just has a community college degree" I glared at her as she smirked. Sheldon turned and looked at me and asked if it was true. I nodded, the glare nor my eyes ever leaving Amy's face. "I wanted to go back to school to get my degree in physics. Transfer over to Cal tech but I know that won't happen" I clarified for him. Sheldon blinked as did everyone else as Penny turned back to glare at Amy again.

"Leave Amy or I'm calling the police" Penny threatened as she got up. I did as well before Amy grinned and walked away, not before pulling out a dart and hitting me in the shoulder with it. I glared as she walked away. I stumbled, my vision swam and my breathing hitched. What the hell was in that dark? I thought to myself as I pulled it out, it was a dart that held some type of liquid...poison. Sheldon was up in a second to catch me as I started to fall. I started panting as I laid in Sheldon's arms. "I hate hospitals" I muttered before I passed out.

Sheldon's POV

Why does Amy want me back so badly? She was the one who 'broke it off' I thought to myself as we drove to the hospital as fast as possible. Honor started to sweat and pant and it scared me. I carried her on my back as we went into the hospital. Leonard grabbed a nurse as I sat down with Honor in my lap. I held her close as the doctors brought the gurney out. I placed her on it before she was pulled out of my grasp. We had to sit out in the waiting room, nerve racking to say the least. I started pacing and panicking. "I hate hospitals...they have germs everywhere...but only they can help Honor..." I muttered to myself as I continued to pace. "Anyone here with Honoria Lucine?" a nurse called out causing me to jump in fright. We ran over to her as she told us to follow her. "She was poisoned by a odd mixture that no doctor, at least that I know of, has seen before. We're trying everything we can to keep her comfortable while we fine a cure for this." She stopped speaking when she reached Honor's door. I could hear panting and it broke my heart...she was in there because of me.

The nurse motioned for us to go inside and what I saw broke my heart even more. Honor had an oxygen mask on, sweat glistening down her forehead and sheets gripped into fists. I moved over to her as I sat down on the bed. "Honor..." I whispered as I touched her arm. She was hot...extremely so...no human should be that hot. She opened her eyes slightly, she must have heard my voice. "Honor...I'm so sorry..." my voice trailed as I had tears in my eyes. She turned and looked at me with a smile...at least one that was cracked. She moved her hand and gripped mine weakly. "it'll be okay" she spoke so softly that I had to lean in to hear her. I kissed her temple as she fell back asleep, breathing a little bit easier this time. I laced my fingers with hers and kissed the back on her hand with a sigh. Please get better Honor...i swear I'll get Amy back for this... my thoughts trailed as I watched over Honor while she slept.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing of TBBT, everything does to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady

* * *

Penny's POV

It's been a week and still no cure found. I swear Amy is dead for this, I thought to myself as I went to work. I wanted to call in but I can't afford to miss anymore days. Honor wanted her diary but none of us knew where it was at, at least she's awake. She's been sleeping a lot lately which has scared all of us. Sheldon hasn't left her side, except to shower and eat but he stayed at the hospital. He called into work or Leonard would tell their boss he wouldn't be coming in due to emergency issues. I walked out from the back, I just gave the chef someone's order and lo and behold, Amy Farrah Fowler was sitting at one of my tables. I went over to her and in a fake, sweet voice, asked what she wanted. It didn't surprise me when she said that she wanted Sheldon.

"Well Amy, sorry to burst your la-la land bubble but he's happy with Honoria, much more so than he was with you. Just leave them alone and let them be happy!" I glared at her as she ordered a slice of chocolate cheesecake. When I came back with her order I noticed something off about her, like she was having an internal battle with herself. "I have her diary you know, such sweet words she has for Sheldon...it's sickening" Amy grinned evilly as she held up the small book. I glared at her before trying to snatch it. She moved it away with a grin and a waggle of her finger, "ah ah, there's a price that comes with this diary dear bestie" her evil smile returned as I glared at her. "First off, we're no longer 'besties' and second, if you don't give me that diary, I'll make sure your life is a living hell" I whispered to her in a dangerous voice. I saw fear flash through her eyes but it settled into anger. "If you want to diary so bad, here, take it but be warned Penny...what you may find in there might disturb you" She finished her cheese cake and left as I put the diary in my apron pocket.

Soon my shift ended and I drove quickly to the hospital. I ran up to Honor's room before bursting in. I took note of Honor's condition, it was worsening. I held back the tears as I handed Sheldon her diary silently. He took it with care as he didn't move from Honor's side. She was sleeping at the moment so I whispered in his ear. "Amy was just at the factory and she told me that there were some disturbing things in there, things I never want to see." I moved away from Sheldon as he stared at me with wide eyes. He turned and looked at Honor before kissing her cheek and whispered something in her ear. I sat next to Leonard in an empty seat while Raj and Howard were sitting on the couch. We all watched as Sheldon opened the diary and started reading.

Sheldon's POV

I hope Honor forgives me but I need to find out what was written down. I flipped past all of her diary entries until I came to one that was in Amy's handwriting.

_Dear Honor,_

_I bet you're wondering why I have your diary? Well the thing is, I did more with Sheldon than you have and I will have what I want. I know what you're thinking, never will you have Sheldon, well sorry but I will, even if I have to kill you. That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Too bad that poison isn't reversible, yet there is only one thing that can fix it. Hurry up Sheldon, little Honor is dying and there's only one person who has the antidote...me. Unless you want her to die, you'll come to alley behind the hospital at 8 PM tonight and bring no one with you. If I find someone sneaking out and helping you then I'll break the vial that has the antidote in it. _

_With Love,_

_Amy Farrah Fowler _

My eyes widened as I reread the entry. I looked up at my friends before I handed Leonard the diary and he read it out loud. My Honor was in pain and I bet Amy won't hand that vial without a payment. Leonard looked up at me with a sad expression. "We'll call the cops Sheldon, you won't do this alone. We'll tell them that she has the cure for Honor and to move in quietly and not put their sirens on." Leonard tried to soothe my fears but it didn't help, I was still frightened for Honor and the cure. I looked up at the clock...7:45 PM. I looked back at everyone before nodding. I went down to the front desk and called the police but warned them of their sirens and to not have them on, I wanted to ambush Amy before she can drop the vial. The Police officer responded with an okay before I told him the time that this was planned. He, again, responded with an okay.

I sighed and looked up at the clock once more...7:55. I headed to the alley around the hospital. I noticed Amy there with a small glass vial with what looked like a pink liquid of some sort. "What is it that you want no Amy Farrah Fowler..." my voice trailed as I eyed the vial and then looked up at the girl standing before me. "Why Sheldon, that's easy...I want you..." She grinned seductively, or at least tried to but it didn't work. I noticed the police arriving before I pulled Amy close. Once I had my hand on the vial, the police pulled her away and cuffed her, reading her the rights she has before she was taken away. She glared at me from the back seat window as I headed back inside. I ran up to Honor's room before bursting into the room. The doctor was unhook the machines, her pulse was gone. "No! Here's the antidote, please try to save her!" I exclaimed as the doctor shook his head and walked past me and out the door. I stared at the lifeless girl I had come to love. Everyone had tears in their eyes, Penny has them streaming down her face.

I glared at them before going over to Honor and sitting her up before pushing the vial against her cold lips and forced it down her throat. "It's no use Sheldon, she's gone..." Penny cried as she turned towards Leonard and into his arms. "No! I refuse to believe that!" I exclaimed, my own tears threatening to spill. I hooked her heart monitor back up to her before I waited. It wouldn't be very long until there was a weak pulse. I kissed her cheeks and forehead before kissing her lips. I begged her to wake up, whispered into her ear how much I loved her and that...I wanted to marry her.

Penny ran out the door and called for a nurse or a doctor. It wasn't a few seconds later before a nurse ran in. I pointed to her heart monitor which was slowly beating to the normal heart rate. The nurse yelled for a doctor from the hall and went about hook her back up. We were all shoved out of the room as they set to work. I started to pace, I didn't like being away from Honor too long.

~~Two days later~~

I went downstairs to grab something to eat and when I came back, Honor was slowly opening her eyes. I set my food down and moved over to her side. She turned towards me before I put my hand on hers. " Sheldon..." she had tears streaming down her face. "I love you Honoria, I know I'm not good at this but it's true" I kissed her cheek as the others came running in once I had texted them that Honor might wake up today. Penny had tears in her eyes, instead of sadness she had happiness shining through the tears. Honor tried to squeeze my hand but it was weak. "i want to go home Sheldon..." she voice trailed as she coughed. The doctors said it would be a side effect but it would go away eventually. "I wish I could take you home Honor but I can't. The doctors haven't cleared you yet." I knew she would frown before sighing. Instead of the mask, she had the oxygen tubes that are stuck up her nose. I smiled as she moved her hand to kiss mine.

"Honor, you need to get better so we can go to the comic book store" I smiled gently at her as she laughed. It wasn't weak but full of heart. She tried to sit up, I helped her due to the fact that she couldn't do it on her own. Once she was sitting up, she held her head for a moment. " I feel like a ton of bricks had hit me after a truck ran over me. What happened?" I turned from Sheldon to the others before looking back at Sheldon. "Well, Amy poisoned you and you died. She had the antidote and I got it, the police took her away in cuffs and I gave you the antidote." I spoke in order that I remembered. She frowned then smiled as she kissed my cheek. "I knew you wouldn't let me die" she whispered softly.

~~two weeks later~~

Honor's POV

It felt good to get out of that bed. They released me today but warned the gang and me that someone needed to be with me at all times, considering I wasn't up to snuff just yet. We nodded before I slowly walked out of the hospital. I got into the car with Sheldon in the back and Leonard and Penny up front. "Leonard, the comic book store" Sheldon spoke with authority before Leonard smiled and nodded. I wonder why we were going there. I guess I'll find out when I get there. I was kind of scared of all three grinning to themselves. Why do I have a weird feeling something that something major is going to happen?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything goes to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady

* * *

We arrived at the comic book store and got out. Sheldon helped me as I had a hard time but as soon as we went in the store, I noticed something out of place, there was Sheldon's mother and sister while my own mother and father were there. I turned and looked at Sheldon as confusion took over. He smiled and went over to search for a certain comic, I' guessing at least. He smiled again when he found what he was looking for and brought it over to me. I took the comic book as he held it out to me. This was the comic I had been looking for, my collection would be complete. I noticed something on the back so I turned it over. I went to look up at Sheldon and noticed he wasn't there before I felt someone take my left hand.

"Honoria Lucine, I know we haven't been together long but I just knew you were it...even if it took me a while to realize it...so I'm asking..." Sheldon was cut off by a 'NO!' and I felt something warm on my side, I looked down...blood? I blinked before I saw everyone scramble towards the one person I thought would never have betrayed me...my own sister...

"What's happening?" I blinked, I thought I was loud enough but obviously I wasn't since Sheldon didn't hear me or the fact that there was an uproar. I put my hand on my side. It was numb and I couldn't feel my right leg. "Why Charisma?" I spoke loudly, at least that's what it sounded like to me. Everyone stopped as she smirked. "Well dear sister, that's because I wanted Sheldon for myself, that Amy bitch couldn't even do what I had asked. See, little sister, my mind is much more keen than yours and I would be a better match, a way better match to Sheldon than you" I glared at her as I stumbled towards her. I glared before throwing my fist in her face and knocked her down. Everyone stopped as Stuart had called the police. She grinned, "Better take care of that wound dear sister, you never know what you can lose" the police cuffed her and she was taken away. I stared at her, my own sister thought that I wasn't smart enough...okay maybe I wasn't but still!

I was taken to the hospital, why did I have to be shot? They took me to the ER to get the bullet out and fix me up. I just got out! Why do I have to put here almost constantly? I thought to myself as I grinned at the covers of the hospital bed. Sheldon looked at me sadly as he went and sat by me on my bed. My mother and father were fusing over me as Sheldon wrapped his arm around me. "They're locked up now, they can't get us" I whispered to Sheldon as he kissed my cheek. I sighed sadly as I laid my head against Sheldon's shoulder.

Sheldon's POV

I sighed sadly as Honor fell asleep on my shoulder. I looked at her mother and father as her mother had tears in her eyes. I kissed the top of Honor's head and closed my eyes. "Do you love her Sheldon?" her father's voice startled me. I blinked and looked up at him as he had a grave expression gracing his features. I looked at her as she slept before returning my gaze back to him. "Yes sir, I do. I can't imagine life without her" I stared at him as I spoke to him. He searched my eyes as he laid a hand on his little girl's leg. I knew he was looking for any lie that I might spit out. When he found none, he was happy and sighed in relief. I smiled at him, "I even have the ring" I pulled the ring out of my pocket and showed it to him. "When do you plan on doing it?" her mother whispered. "I tried to at the comic book store because I know that's where she loves being." I smiled as I smoothed Honor's hair out. She smiled and snuggled in her sleep. "When she gets out I'll ask again" I smiled at her parents and they returned the smile and nodded.

~~Several weeks later~~

Honor's POV

I stretched my arms as I walked with everyone outside. "It feels good to be out of there" I smiled at Sheldon as he put his arm around me. Sheldon had gone back to work as he kind of had to or he would've lost his job. I felt bad because of all of the work that he's missed. Penny drove me home and asked if I would think about staying together with Sheldon forever. I turned and looked at her as she kept her eyes on the road. "Penny...do you know something I don't?" I asked as she pulled into a parking spot for the building. "No I was just being nosy. So would you consider it?" She turned to me before I got out of the car. I thought for a moment then nodded with a smile. "I'm so happy for you!" she hugged me tightly before pulling me upstairs.

Leonard's POV

Sheldon had asked me if I could help him set up a dinner date for him and Honor. I couldn't help but say sure and help him set up the apartment. He decided to make it a spring theme, considering that's favorite time of the year for Honor, according to him. I was happy to help. I knew what he was up to and it was soon that Penny would be back with Honor from the hospital. "Everything in place Leonard?" he asked me as he cleared his throat nervously. I looked around and nodded before getting ready. Penny knocked three times before a pause then another knock but softer. Sheldon and I both knew what that meant and thank goodness Sheldon was ready. I ran and changed my clothes before Sheldon let Honor and Penny in. I came back out in my coat suit and tie, Penny took me shopping for a new complete suit and tie. Penny had Honor dressed in a modest light green dress, looked beautiful on her. Penny also wore a dress but it was black with a square neck design. I smiled at Penny as she led Honor to her seat before Penny and I went to retrieve the food.

Sheldon's POV

I smiled as I saw Honor walking through the door with her modest light green dress, goodness did she look beautiful. It was sleeveless with small rhinestones lining the arms and slightly plunging neck line. She wore her mother's necklace that was white gold chain and a small yellow gold heart in the middle. I smiled at her as I pointed to the seat next to mine and then moved to my own. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I returned it. She gave me a look that was full of confusion as Leonard and Penny sat salads in front of us and two waters. They left us to eat and chat. I was getting nervous when we finished our salads. Leonard retrieved the plates and before any more food was brought over, it was my time to 'shine'

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to get this one up, I had some writer's block and my grandmother's birthday this weekend. I hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: everything goes to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Sheldon's POV

I turned to Honor, it was now or never and nothing was standing in my way. "Honoria Lucine..." I grabbed her hands gently even though I was nervous as all get up. "I know that a lot has happened to us and I know it's hard going through it but I want you to know that I love you and I think we work great together. Man I'm not good with emotional..." I sighed turning my gaze away from hers. She moved my chin so my eyes met hers. "What is it Sheldon? You're scaring me" She held confusion and fear but a bit of hope for a reason that I'm not sure of. "Honoria Lucine..." I got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?" I saw the tears in her eyes as I opened the small box to show a ring with three diamonds on the band. She put her hand over her mouth and nodded. I was relieved to say the least.

Honoria's POV

Sheldon got down on one knee and proposed to me. I was in shock and in tears. I was so happy that all I could do was nod and cry. The ring was beautiful, it reminded me of my mother's engagement ring. He slid the ring onto my left finger then pulled me close. I heard clapping as three more people filed into the apartment. I look up from Sheldon's shoulder to see Howard, Raj and Howard's girlfriend Bernadette. All five of them were clapping as Penny and Bernadette wiped away the tears from their eyes. The girls came over to me dying to see the ring while the guys congratulated Sheldon. "So when's the wedding?" "Will it be spring?" "Oh! What kind of dress are you looking for?!" questions were fired at me and knowing me, I knew I couldn't keep up. I smiled at both of them before Sheldon pulled me away and over to him "Thanks everyone for the support. Leonard and Penny, thank you both for helping me set up this apartment to the way I wanted it to look and for the meal" I looked around the apartment, it had a spring theme...fake birds and nests, roses sitting in small vases as well as tulips. They went all out. I heard four more people walk in, my parents and Sheldon's mother and sister. The only difference was, they came back from the rooms and not the hallway.

"Dad, Mom..." I smiled at them as they hugged me tightly. "My little girl is all grown up" my mother cried on my shoulder as my father warned Sheldon, "If you hurt my little girl...remember I do have a license to carry a gun" Sheldon visibly gulped at that threat before Sheldon's mother and sister hugged Sheldon and me. "Welcome to the family Honoria" Sheldon's mother spoke with a smile, his sister also saying something similar. I smiled at Sheldon as everyone but Leonard and Penny. We all sat down on the couch and the chair next to it. I smiled at everyone before thanking them. "Now do I need noise canceling headphones tonight?" Leonard joked before be was interrupted by Penny whispering in his ear. "Well, I don't think so. I know Penny can keep you over there tonight" I smirked at the two as Penny winked and dragged Leonard out the door. I turned to Sheldon as he captured my lips in a kiss. We started to make out as he pushed me down on the couch. He started to unzip my dress and with that I stopped him. "Bedroom" that was all that was said before we practically ran to the bedroom.

I grinned as we started to make out again before he pulled off my dress. We both stripped before Sheldon pushed me on the bed and climbed on top of me. Once we were stripped of our clothes, Sheldon began planting small kisses down my body. I moaned and begged for more and Sheldon delivered. I guess my endurance is getting up there, I thought to myself as Sheldon reached his climax then I reached mine. We were breathing heavily as this had gone on for several hours. He laid on top of me trying to catch his breath. "That..was..awesome" I panted as some of Sheldon's cum ran down my leg. "Ready for another round?" he grinned at me before kissing my neck. "Let me catch my breath first Sheldon" I chuckled as he had gained his wind back. We went at it again, this time we did it doggy style, my new favorite style. I moaned and screamed his name as we both came at the same time. "Okay...enough...for...one...day" I was breathing heavily. He grinned as he rolled off of me and pulled me close under the covers. Sheldon held me tightly as our breathing had calmed and fell into a dreamless slumber.

~~two months later~~~

Honoria's POV

I groaned as my stomach turned again. I was in the car with Penny driving me to the hospital since I couldn't drive in my condition. We arrived and walked inside, with difficulty mind you. I sat down as she went up to the desk I couldn't really move. She came over with some papers and filled them out with me. She returned the papers to the front desk and we waited. "What did you eat to make your stomach upset?" she asked with worry as I bent over and put my head on my knees. I shook my head and shrugged. "Honoria Lucine?" Penny helped me stand and went over to the doctor. He looked at me and sat me in a wheelchair and rolled me to a room. "What seems to be the problem miss Lucine?" he looked at my previous charts. "I don't know, I just suddenly started getting cramps and my I get sick every now and then and I haven't had my period for the past two months..." my eyes widened as I realized what was wrong.

"Lets run some tests to make sure" the doctor hooked me up to different machines and even did a scan. He smiled and came back to me once everything was done. "Well miss Lucine, you're pregnant. Congratulations." he smiled at me and shook my hand. "What can I do for the sickness?" I asked still in shock that I was pregnant. "Nothing really that you can do, just got with it and let your appetite go with it as well" he smiled before excusing himself for other patients and left. I turned and looked at Penny with both fear and happiness in my eyes. "Do you know what this means Honor?" Penny asked with excitement shining in her eyes. "what...?" I was kind of scared to get an answer from her. "That means that we will need to move your wedding up!" she squealed before we left. Sheldon was at work so we both decided to surprise him. Penny has already called Leonard and told him so he met us at the door to show us Sheldon's office.

We arrived and I was nervous, well nervous was an understatement, I was scared that he wouldn't want me anymore. I knocked softly on his door and heard arguing. "You can't have this big thing in here! It's not proportionate to the room!" Sheldon yelled at the person in the room, at least I think so. "Raj now started working 'for' Sheldon and went out and bought a huge desk to piss Sheldon off. Howard came up behind us curious as to why Leonard had texted him before smiling at the two of us, Penny and me. I returned the smile before knocking on the door again. Sheldon was panting with a red face when he opened the door All of his anger must have evaporated when he saw me before he smiled. "Hey guys, hey Honor" he gave me a kiss before Raj stepped out of the room. "Sheldon...I have something to tell you..."


	10. Chapter 10

Honor's POV

Sheldon gave me a look of concern as I took a deep breath. "Sheldon...I'm pregnant..." I whispered as I looked him in the eyes. His own widened to the size of plates, which would have been funny in any other situations but this one wasn't one of those. "Honor..." I knew what was coming, he was going to leave me. What threw me off was the fact that he hugged me tightly. "That's great!" he pulled back enough to see my face and I never thought I would see tears in Sheldon Cooper's eyes but they were there. I looked at his in confusion before turning to happiness. I hugged him tightly as everyone besides Penny gaped at us.

"What? Never seen Sheldon with tears in his eyes?" Penny grinned at the other three men that had their mouths hanging open. "This is great! We should celebrate!" Howard grinned as he patted Sheldon on his back. I smiled brightly at everyone even though I was scared beyond belief.

Sheldon's POV

I'm going to be a father... I can't believe it! I thought to myself as I held Honor close. I didn't want to tell her but I've been wanting a family of my own. It's funny how no one would have believed me if I told them that, not even Honor. I chuckled at that thought before being brought back to Earth when Howard spoke up and said we should celebrate. I nodded and grinned as Honor gave me a kiss on my cheek.

Penny's POV

We all went out to El Nopal and had drinks, except Honor and Sheldon. It kind of defeated the purpose with Sheldon but oh well, what can you do? Once we ordered and got our drinks and food, Leonard stood up with his margarita in hand. "Today is a great day, first Honor finds out she's pregnant, Sheldon becomes a father and soon you'll both be married. To Sheldon and Honor for a long and happy life!" we all raised out glasses and the clinked them. We all ate and finally at the end of the night, I had to drive Leonard and Sheldon and Honor home and Raj took Howard home. I smiled as I took Honor with me and Sheldon took care of Leonard, considering Leonard had too much to drink.

"So when's the wedding?" I grinned at her as we sat in her apartment. I grinned as she blushed a soft pink color. "I don't know, we haven't talked about it yet" she whispered as she grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge. "Well it needs to be soon. Hell, we can all marry you guys" I offered with a smile. Honor's eyes lit up, just like she did when Sheldon didn't freak out on her being pregnant or when Sheldon proposed. "I want a spring wedding so since it's September now, we could have it in March?" she suggested before I grabbed her phone and called Sheldon. "Sheldon, she wants a spring wedding and it will be in March. No ifs or ands about it!" I hung up the phone with a grin. "You know that he won't let you have food now that you did that" she rolled her eyes as I shrugged, I'll just steal food from her.

Honor's POV

It's been four months and it's finally time to go dress shopping. I took Penny with me as we entered the dress store. I wanted her to be in a silvery blue dress that was sleeveless and I wanted a v-neck halter dress with a rhinestone belt and a small circle of ruby in the middle. It took some time and some fittings but I finally found the right one. I just knew it when I tried it on, it was the dress. I'm about fours months pregnant and keep growing by the day. I hope I can fit into my dress when it comes time for the wedding. Penny noticed my worry, she wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the store. I smiled as my phone started to ring, it was Sheldon. Before I could press the green button, Penny took it from my and answered. "Yes Sheldon?" Penny asked sweetly but I knew that voice, she had something planned. "Why yes she's next to me but kind of busy at the moment, we're about to pick out gifts as wedding presents" with that, she hung up on him. "Why do you insist on stealing my phone and not letting me talk to my fiance?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She smiled sweetly before dragging me into some more stores. It will be a long day.

Sheldon's POV

I sighed as Penny, once again, had taken Honor's phone and then proceeded to talk and then hang up. I turned to Leonard to find that he was on the phone with someone. I had a feeling it was his mother but you never know anymore with him. I shrugged my shoulders and went about my business of the equations on my laptop.

Leonard's POV

I knew what was going on with Sheldon and Honor, Sheldon was just brushing off the fact that Honor was pregnant and by the time their wedding was going to take place, she would be about the size of a watermelon, that's if she didn't have twins or more. I was beginning to wonder where she would live, would Sheldon move up there? Or would Honor move down here? I don't know what was going to happen but I needed to talk to Sheldon about it. My thought was broken off by my phone going off. I looked down at the phone and wished that I would never have to speak to this person again.

Honor's POV

It was late when we arrived to my apartment. I was so tired that I could fall asleep on my feet. Penny insisted that I have some late night fun of staying up and pranking people but I couldnt do it, didn't have the energy to do such. She bid me good night then and left for her apartment. Before I went to my room, I heard a knock at the door. I was curious of who would be here this late at night. Oh well, guess I'll find out.

* * *

Hello everyone! sorry that I haven't updated in a while, have finals and exams left to finish. this one is a little short since I wanted to get it out today. Hope you enjoyed! Remember, I own nothing of TBBT series. everything goes to the makers Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! first off, I'm sorry it took me so long to update-blame finals for that one. Second, I'd love to get everyone's opinion on how the story is going from their POV- be very helpful. last but certainly not least, I own nothing of TBBT, everything goes to Chuck Lorre and Billy Prady.

Enjoy!

* * *

Leonard's POV

I hung up the phone and sprinted up to Honor's apartment with Sheldon in tow. Once again, Amy and Priya stood in the door way with Honor on the floor protecting her stomach. Amy went to kick Honor when Sheldon pulled her back with force before running over to Honor and crouching in a protective manner. "What in the world is going on?!" I demanded from Priya and Amy as they both pulled out guns and aimed it at us. "Oh Leonard, didn't you know that I've wanted you back for the longest time now? Yet you still don't want me and I've always wanted you" She moved closer to me, the gun never wavered from her hand and certainly not from my chest.

I glared at her before shoving the gun out of her hand and pushed her into Amy. Sheldon moved Honor before Amy's gun went off so they were out of the way. Penny must have heard because the police were there within minutes of the guns going off. I knelt by Sheldon and Honor when the police had taken the two away. "You going to be okay?" I whispered softly to Honor as her eyes were wide in fear. She nodded slowly before gripping onto Sheldon for dear life. I turned my gaze to Sheldon but saw that his gaze was on Honor and holding her tightly. "Stay here with her tonight Sheldon, I'll fill everyone in and make sure someone's always with Honor" he nodded and I left to tell Penny and called Raj and Howard to come to the apartment.

Penny's POV

"That bitch!" I growled as I sat next to Honor with my hand in hers as comfort. "You're moving in with me, end of story" I spoke as Honor tightened her hold on my hand. I saw all four of them nod. We called the landlord and told him our plan and he agreed and helped clean out Honor's apartment. Once everything was settled in and Honor was sitting on my couch, I brought her some hot tea. She nodded her thanks before finally breaking down and crying. "I was so scared Penny, so scared that I was going to lose my babies" she whispered as she sat her mug down and covered her face with her hands. I put my arm around her and held her tightly before hearing a knock...or three to be exact. "It's open Sheldon" I spoke loudly before turning my head away from the door and towards Honor. I moved Honor to the middle cushion as Sheldon as down and pulled her close as I let go of her.

Honor stopped crying after half an hour and the shaking had died down. I had made her two cups of tea and asked if she wanted more. She shook her head 'no' and fell silent with her hand over her stomach, her baby. "You guys arrived before they could kick me. They had only pushed me down and I hit my back on the table." She didn't say more after that and I wasn't going to push her. I sighed and put my arm around her shoulders and held onto her. She wasn't going to go through this alone, I'll always be there for her.

Sheldon's POV

I can't believe it...why can't Amy just leave us alone? Why did she have to ruin everything? I sighed as I held Honor as she slept, her face that was once peaceful now in fear. I sighed once more before Penny handed me a cup of tea. I nodded in thanks before taking a sip. I felt Honor shift to lay her head in my lap. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "You can stay here if you want Sheldon, I'll stay with Leonard tonight" Penny whispered to me as I nodded. She got a bang of her stuff ready before heading to my apartment. I finished my tea before lifting Honor up, who was surprising light, and walked to Penny's bedroom. I laid Honor down and tucked her in before laying down beside her. I pulled her close to me and let the dreams take me away.

~four month's later~

September 9th, 2013

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been awhile since I've done any entries but to catch up to snuff...Priya and Amy tried to kill me, I had their trial and they are locked in for life, Priya had her license taken away, I'm now four months pregnant with Sheldon's baby. We've had our wedding, it was simple and since we couldn't wait until Spring, which I compromised on, my wedding dress was a beautiful white with a beaded rhinestone type belt and cap sleeves with a small V neck. Penny was my maid of Honor and Leonard was Sheldon's best man. I loved Penny's dress, it was a light blue, more of an icy blue but still beautiful on her. The boys were in classic black suit attire but with light green ties. I now live with Sheldon, Leonard and Penny now share an apartment together in the same building but one floor up. It's my old apartment to be honest. I'm enjoying life and soon we'll have two little ones, yes I'm having twins but Sheldon doesn't know yet! I'm going to surprise him. Speaking of Sheldon...he's here._

_-Honoria Lucine _

I put my diary away and smiled as Sheldon laid down next to me. "Leonard and Penny are having a small party if you want to go. Some of the people from Penny's work are going and she has a plan to hook a girl she works with, with Howard. Do you want to go?" he laid his hand on my slightly bigger belly. I shrugged, "What do you want to do?" I asked him as he pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head. "Personally, I don't want to go because I know we need to switch Leonard's old room into a nursery but if you want to go, I'll go" he kissed my shoulder as he replied. I shrugged and snuggled closer to him. "I don't want to then" I smiled as he kissed me in thanks. "Now Sheldon, I have some other news for you" I spoke softly as I pulled away, much to my displeasure and his. "What is it?" he attempted to pull me closer but I grabbed his hand and laid it on my stomach.

"We're having twins"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of TBBT, TBBT goes to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady. Enjoy!

* * *

Honor's POV

Sheldon's eyes widened when I told him the news. I was afraid that he wouldn't like it but he suddenly broke out into a grin. He kissed me while getting up to do whatever the man had in mind. I blinked as he picked up the phone to call everyone else, that's my guess. I heard banging on the door and got up to get it. I sighed as I opened to the door to see all of our friends. Leonard hugged me before chatting away with Sheldon. Raj and Howard gave me a hug as well as Penny. She put her hand on my stomach and smiled when she felt the babies moving around slightly.

I smiled at everyone as we sat down to chat. They didn't leave until four hours later and by that time I was exhausted. I smiled as I laid back down next to Sheldon. I had taken my shower and brushed my teeth and felt content. Sheldon crawled in behind me wrapping his arm around my wait. The hand that had held mine all those months ago when he proposed now laid on my bulging stomach. I smiled before laying my hand on top of his as slumber took me into dream world.

Sheldon's POV

I laid my hand across Honor's waist and let my hand fall on her stomach, I still couldn't believe it. I had the love of my life...twin kids on the way...great job at the university... I sighed and smiled before kissing the top of her head. I knew that everything would be difficult but I knew I wasn't going to face them alone, Honor was with me and I with her. Everything fell into place and a couple months or so from now, there will be two little ones running around the apartment. 'I need to get that nursery done, maybe I can get everyone to help', I thought as slumber also took its hold.

~Month's later- Hospital~

Honor's POV

I was in so much pain... I just wanted it to end. I'm going to kill Sheldon when I get done for making me go through this. "That's it, one more push" the doctor instructed as I pushed before trying to catch my breath. I heard a scream as I sighed in happiness, the little boy was out and now it was time for the little girl. Sheldon rubbed the hair from my forehead as it was sticking due to the sweat. I pushed and pushed for what seemed like hours and it probably was but I heard that second cry and it was a little girl but there was another surprise. "There's a third, get another ready" the doctor instructed his nurses as my eyes went wide before feeling a stabbing pain. I pushed and pushed again until the third cry rang out. I sighed as the doctor announced that it was over and that I could rest. I shook my head, "My babies before I sleep" the doctor nodded and instructed the nurses as so.

I held the little boy and girl and Sheldon held the second boy. I sighed as I kissed all three of the babies foreheads. "Have you decided on names Mr. and Mrs. Cooper?" the doctor asked as he had the birth certificates in hand. I turned to Sheldon before nodding with a smile. "Yes, the first born son shall be named Ethan Alexander Cooper, the daughter to be named Charlotte Sophia Cooper and finally, the youngest boy, William Henry Cooper." I smiled as Sheldon nodded with a smile towards the doctor. "Great, to tell you the weight of each one, Ethan is six lbs and 12 ounces, Charlotte weights 6 lbs and 14 ounces, and William weights 6 lbs and 15 ounces" we nodded as the doctor left to finalize the birth certificates. "I can't believe it, we have a third baby..." I whispered as I looked down at the sleeping forms. We were moved later one from the room to the final room that I would be placed in for the next couple of days.

I heard a knock on the door as I watched my little ones sleep. I'm surprised that they've been sleeping for about a half hour but I'm counting my blessings. I looked up as Penny, Leonard, Raj and Howard came into the room. I smiled and held my finger up to my lips to make sure Penny didn't scream. She nodded before sitting down beside me. "They're so adorable Honor" she whispered while looking at them lovingly. I smiled and nodded as the guys shook Sheldon's hand. The nurse walked in several times into the next several hours and helped me feeds the little ones and helped Sheldon change them. I smiled as the others watched so they could help, just as they promised moments before, whenever they could. The nurse left not a couple minutes ago and everyone gathered around again. "So this is how it's going to be done, the guys will go to work during the day and I'll help when they're gone and when they're home and I have a shift, they cover it. Deal?" Penny spoke up as she smiled at everyone. I was surprised when the guys nodded. I smiled in thanks before I head Charlotte cry. I looked up to see Sheldon holding her with a bottle. I smiled as he burped her and held her before sitting back down in the chair next to my bed.

I knew I needed to get the nursery done, well redone since we only figured we had two, so hopefully I can get someone to help with that too. I heard a knock on the door, Leonard got up and opened it up. I saw my parents and Sheldon's mother and sister. I smiled as my mother and father smiled and kissed my forehead and Sheldon's mother and sister did something in the same fashion. I smiled as I handed Ethan to my father, "the first born son..." I took Charlotte from Sheldon and handed her to my mother, "First born daughter...", I handed William to Sheldon's mother, "Our little surprise" I smiled as the elder people in the room. The four of them had tears in their eyes, especially Mrs. Cooper and my mother. My father held a proud smile before handing back Ethan and mom handed back Charlotte. Charlotte began to cry as I handed her back to Sheldon, she quieted down after that. Mrs. Cooper handed William back to me as they start asking questions. I smiled and answered them as best as I could. I heard the door slowly being shut but paid no mind to it.

Leonard's POV

"Okay guys, know the plan?" I asked everyone in a whisper so the people in the room couldn't hear. They each nodded before going out to their respective cars and driving to Sheldon's and Honor's apartment. We all reached there about the same time and headed upstairs. I still had the spare key to the apartment so we grabbed the supplies from Penny's apartment and set work to the nursery. " I hope they like this" Penny spoke as we moved everything out and around. Somehow we knew that there would be a third one on the way but didn't want to alert Sheldon and Honor.

A few hours had passed and now we were finished. We looked around the room at our handy work. The three light wood cribs sat against the far wall with the changing station next to the door, on the other side of the closet, by the window was where the toys sat and a rocking chair for them. I smiled at the walls, they were soft green and a soft pink. The cribs had different bedding in them, Charlotte's hand little rainbows, Ethan's had little elephants and the third was small monkeys on it with bananas in it's hands. I smiled at our work and put up the finishing touches, the lettering above the beds. Ethan's was in blue, Charlotte's in a soft purple and William's was in red. I smiled as we cleaned up our mess. I knew that Honor and Sheldon would come home tomorrow to see this wonderful room we helped finish up and move around. We each went our separate ways and did our own thing. I laid down with Penny in bed and fell asleep hoping that tomorrow will bring happiness just as today has.

Sheldon's POV

Honor could finally leave today with the little ones. I smiled as I strapped each of them into the car. Honor had traded her mustang in for a mini van. She smiled as she drove us all home. We arrived in the parking lot to see the others standing at the door ready to help. I smiled at them as Honor parked. Penny came over to the side of the van to help take out the little ones. We moved everything upstairs and Leonard opened the door. I nodded in thanks as I carried Charlotte and William while Honor carried Ethan and the bags. The others had various things and set them down in the living room. "Honor, Sheldon, we want you to see something and bring the babies" Penny smiled as she laced her fingers with Leonard's. I nodded and smiled as we took the little ones near the bedrooms. She opened the door and my jaw dropped, yes Dr. Sheldon Cooper's jaw dropped, as I stared at the room. I took Charlotte and William in and put them gently in the floor. I smiled as I picked each of them up and laid them in their crib. Honor mimicked my actions with Ethan.

Honor had tears in her eyes as she turned around and hugged everyone. I smiled and said thank you for the help. They all smiled and helped settle everything in. it wouldn't be too long before everyone left and it was just Honor and me. I smiled as I twirled her around while in the babies room. "I'm so happy Sheldon" She spoke softly with tears in her eyes as I nodded before kissing her gently. I put the baby monitor in our room and the babies room.

Honor's POV

I smiled as I watched the babies sleep. Sheldon and I had just ate Chinese food and did our nightly routine. I leaned against the door frame as Sheldon came up behind me. I smiled as his arms wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. "They're so adorable" I whispered as Sheldon nodded before kissing my temple and led me to bed. I curled up against him as he held me tightly.

I smiled as I dreamed of everything that will happen in life, the children growing up and starting school, my life with Sheldon. Life was getting better and better and even though the babies will scream wanting something, it's worth everything for it. I knew that I now had my happily every after.

End

* * *

Hello everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the story. I was happy to write it but I felt that this would be the wrap up. I'm glad to have put it on fan fiction and to all of the writers who love to writer, keep writing. Adios!


End file.
